Starlight
by CandiceArmyUK
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is a huge teen sensation, girls all around the world love him, including Elena Forbes, Caroline Forbes' 7 year old sister. When Elena and Care meet the celebrity together, neither Caroline or Klaus expected to feel a deep attraction for one another. AU/AH. First fanfic, please review? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. **

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

Groaning, I was awoken by the sound of my 7 year old sister, Elena, begging, screaming and pleading at our Mom. I opened one eye and glanced at the alarm clock. 7:35AM. So much for a lie in, I thought as I threw the blanket over me and climbed out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing a simple pink tank top with grey sweats. My eyes had black bags underneath them and my hair was a complete mess. I walked downstairs to be greeted by my sister using the puppy dog eyes on Mom. Raising my eyebrows, I decided to not get involved and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have an important meeting at work and I can't miss it." Mom said with a small, sympathetic smile. I watched, intrigued, as I poured the milk into a glass.

"It's not fair! I want to meet Klaus tomorrow!" She screamed back. Elena never usually was spoilt or selfish but if it came down to Klaus Mikaelson, hell she would do anything. I can never understand her obsession, or anybody else's, with Klaus Mikaelson. Sure, he was good looking, but aren't most actors nowadays? There wasn't anything hugely special about him, just another young adult who managed to get into the acting career. "Can't Caroline take me?" Elena suggested sweetly. I froze in my place, please say no, please.

"I guess she could, but it's up to Caroline." She answered before disappearing off upstairs to get ready for work.

"Caroline?" She tried. I shook my head while placing the carton of milk back in the fridge. "Please?! You know how much this means to me and how long I have wanted to meet him."

Smiling, I remembered the day when she first came obsessed with Klaus. Elena and her best friend, April Young, watched a movie with him starring as the main role and before we all knew it she was obsessed.

Sighing, I gave in. "Fine, but you won't wake me up early again."

Elena giggled and smiled, "I won't! I promise! You're the best sister ever!" She attacked me with a huge hug before running upstairs shouting "I'M GOING TO MEET KLAUS MIKAELSON!"

What have I got myself into?

* * *

Caroline and Elena were in the queue patiently waiting for their turn. Elena was wearing her Klaus Mikaelson t-shirt while smiling so much that it made me feel glad that I took her.

"What am I going to say to him?" She asked me, a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Bless her, I thought.

Chuckling, I responded, "Whatever you want. You'll be fine." She nodded at looked in front her, desperate to see Klaus. I pressed play on my iPod, listening to the music in my ears. The camera was ready in bag, Mom had said, no _demanded_, that I take pictures of Elena's 'special' moment at the meet and greet.

* * *

We were 3 people away from meeting the actor. Elena's excitement grew as we got closer and she watched everyone's responses as they walked away. Some were normal, some were happy, some were crying and some…. I was pretty sure they were going to faint.

My iPod had finished the song so I searched for a new one while Elena tugged me saying, "Hurry!" Not paying attention to the queue, I pressed play. Looking up, I noticed Elena standing near Klaus with a table in their way. When I saw Klaus' startled expression I quickly caught up with my sister.

"I'm sorry for whatever just happened. My little sister has the tendency to say what she thinks at times." I apologized, hoping she hadn't done anything bad.

I knew I shouldn't be but I couldn't help myself from staring at the gorgeous man in front of me. I guess he was even more good looking face to face. He locked eyes with me and I could feel butterflies in my stomach, happily dancing away with no regrets while my face blushed.

"It's perfectly fine, sweetheart. She only asked if she could marry me." He answered, only taking his eyes off me to take a quick glance at Elena whose face was a vibrant as the sun. I could feel myself swooning, I'd forgotten he was British too. Damn you British people and your British accents.

"I love you!" Elena blurted out while taking the signed picture of him which I knew would be hung on her wall as soon as we got back.

He smirked and looked down, obviously not knowing how to respond to compliments. Cute, I thought. "Nice to meet you, Elena and?" He turned to me, expecting me to answer but I was so dazed in my thoughts I didn't realise he had asked me until Elena nudged me.

"Caroline." Hearing the security mutter something about hurrying up, Joseph nodded. "Oh wait! I haven't took any pictures!" Mom is going to kill me. Elena shot me a glare for forgetting something so apparently obvious.

"How about you girls wait for the last few people for me to meet then I'll take a picture with dear Elena here?" Elena nodded enthusiastically and I couldn't help but give in.

We were waiting at the side of the room for the meet and greet to finish and I couldn't help but watch Klaus Mikaelson as Elena babbled on about how happy she was.

I'd talked to him for like two minutes and I was intrigued by the actor, but I mentally slapped myself. Like a famous millionaire would even think twice about liking a small town girl like myself. He probably has a girlfriend already. But something about him just made me not want to stay away. I wasn't usually the one to fall head over heels for a guy who was only insanely handsome, he had to be smart too and I'd want to have at least some hope of him not hurting me.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

I signed the picture and handed it to the teenager before saying my goodbyes.

Caroline was beautiful. I admire how she is one of the only people who has treated me like I am: normal. I love being able to act, it's always been my dream job but being famous isn't as great as everyone thinks. I love my fans but I'm just a normal human being and Caroline knows that.

I couldn't focus on anything. She had invaded my thoughts. She was just a girl that had come for her sister, not for me. She probably doesn't even care about me. I shook my thoughts away; I couldn't let her in. Getting involved with a fan, if she even is one, is dangerous, not for me, but for her.

I persuaded myself to try and forget all my thoughts but all that was forgotten when I saw her walking towards me with Elena, her younger sister.

**Your thoughts? ****Please review, it'd mean a lot. Don't be afraid to say what you think, negative responses will help me with my writing. Just don't be too mean ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Also KindOfAmy, I did kind of rush the last chapter because I wanted to update, but yeah I meant Klaus, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Klaroline would have a hell lot more scenes otherwise. **

(CPOV)

"I'm so hot." I commented while talking off my woolly jumper. I watched Klaus raise his eyebrows and chuckle. I blushed, realising the reason behind his amusement.

"That's a lovely colour of red, sweetheart." He said teasingly and I glared back at him as Elena stood still, confused with the situation.

"Wha-" She started to speak but before she could go any further I cut her off.

"Nothing. Now Elena, what do you say?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Thank you, Klaus!" She giggled happily while looking at the camera where the photo of her and her so called 'boyfriend' was. I rolled my eyes while smiling at my sister, I didn't look forward to the day when she started a new obsession and I had to meet yet another celebrity.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Caroline." Klaus whispered, kissing the palm of my hand, which made my whole body shiver in excitement. Butterflies in my stomach were going round and round in loops. I smiled and tried to calm myself down. The gesture was sweet, such a gentleman, I thought.

"You too." I responded not wanting this to be the last time I see him, but of course, it probably is.

Elena said her quick goodbye and we were gone but we had left one thing behind: my woolly jumper.

(KPOV)

My heart was roaring for the beautiful blonde who had just left. Why did she have to leave? All I wanted was to see Caroline again; touch her, see her, feel her. One half of my brain was yelling _get over it already! _while the other half was saying _why did you let her go?!. _

I looked around the room and found her jumper that she had taken off earlier lying on a table. Gently, as if not wanting to harm it in anyway, I picked it up and took in the scent. It smelled of sweet perfume that made me miss her more. I didn't even realise that my manager had walked in the room saying I need to get out so the shop can close for the night.

(CPOV)

"It looks like you two had fun, then." Mom stated while looking at the photo I took. Elena nodded enthusiastically, she had black bags under her eyes as she hadn't slept all night because of meeting Klaus, little did she know that I had been having the same problem.

"We did!" Elena squealed, "You should have seen Care Bear though, her and Klaus were both flirting!" She added, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her little comment.

"You're seven, you don't even know what flirting is." I defended myself while skipping through all the channels on TV desperately trying to find a good channel.

"Whatever, you've been moody since we got back. I guess it is what love does to you." She replied laughing as I glared at her with Mom watching us, intrigued with the conversation. "But seriously, you are going to break that remote in a minute."

"Shut up, Elena. I'm going to get ready for school now." I said before heading upstairs.

I hate school. Learning algebra is not going to help me in my life, whatsoever. I watched the clock tick away like staring at it would make it speed up. I glanced around the room, catching Stefan's gaze as I did and I turned back around, hiding my blush.

"Caroline, do you know the answer?" Mr. Saltzman questioned and I frowned, I hadn't listened to a word he said since I walked through the door. Shaking my head, he sighed in response. I felt guilty as he had tried to help me all year in this subject because I was failing but it hadn't worked. Fortunately, the bell rang and all students stood up from their desks walking out of the room to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Caroline, wait up!" My best friend, Bonnie Bennett, shouted. I turned around and hugged her. "How was meeting Klaus Mikaelson?" She asked curiously. I froze as I tried to think of how to describe meeting him was.

"Um…fine" I answered. More like perfect, I thought. "How's Kol?" I asked, I knew all about their little relationship.

"What do you mean?" She replied panicked as we both sat down in seats.

"Bonnie, I saw you and him kiss the other day. Don't act like nothing is happening between you two," I responded. Seeing as she was at loss for words, I continued, "I'm happy for you. Just….be careful? He seems like a player."

"I will. Thanks for looking out for me." She said while smiling.

"What are friends for? Now are you coming to the prom meeting after school?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes after she didn't go to the last meeting. Bonnie pulled a face and my eyes widened. "That better be a yes, Bonnie Bennett!"

"Fine." She huffed, knowing full well not to even bother arguing with myself.

"We spent half an hour at the meeting and we sorted out nothing." Bonnie complained, for like the 100th time. She stopped the engine and we both got out the car, she started to walk towards my house as I grabbed my bag.

"Oh hush, Bon. You'll get over it."

"Oh my…is that…Klaus Mikaelson?!" Gulping, I turned to look at my porch and there he was, looking gorgeous and sexy as ever. How was he even here? How does he know where I live? Klaus started to walk to us, well me, with my woolly jumper in his hand.

"You forgot this." He said, handing it over to me. What is this? Cinderella? I just stared at him with a discombobulated expression on my face.

"Bonnie, do you mind…?" I looked at her, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Yeah, okay. I'm hearing all about this in the morning though!" She grumbled, driving off in her car to her house.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I half shouted, half whispered to Klaus, who was standing with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Nice girl." He commented.

"She has a boyfriend and he will punch you in the face if you even think about Bonnie in that way." I snapped, not understanding why I was being this horrible to him.

He raised his hands to his chest and pulled a pretend hurtful face which made me laugh and completely forget why I was mad at him. "I'm sure he is a nice fellow."

"Kol? Nice?" I rolled my eyes, he wishes.

"Kol?" Klaus questioned, looking like he recognized the name.

"Yeah, Kol. I don't know what his last name is though. Why? Do you know him?"

"Another story for another day, sweetheart. Now, are you going to invite me into your house or are we going to continue this conversation outside?"

**That's the end of this chapter. I really dislike it but oh well. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and give me some ideas for this story. Any suggestions will do and I'll try and fit them into this fanfic. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been a bit busy. Thanks for all the reviews and everything, I really appreciate it! **

**This is a small chapter but I just wanted to get something up for you guys soon. **

**See you all at the bottom then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, if I did let's just say Klaroline sexy time would occur a lot and all KC shippers would be fangirling to the high heavens every episode ;) **

(CPOV)

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. Since when does Klaus Mikaelson come to people's houses to have a small chit-chat? Nevertheless, I could feel the happiness radiating off of me.

He was here.

In my room.

Just when I had thought I'd never see him again, he was sitting right in front of me, minding nobody's business. I could feel my palms sweating and I knew that if Klaus didn't speak soon my bubbly, insecure self would do something stupid.

"You forgot your jumper and I returned it." He answered simply like I had asked him what time it was. His accent was dropping from his words and I had to stop myself from jumping into his arms right then and there. Curse you British accents.

"Thanks. Now you've returned it, are you going to like go back to Hollywood or whatever because my little sister and my Mom will be home soon and I don't exactly want them to see you here." I said.

"Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Klaus answered, I could swear I saw a hint of pain on his face but the emotion was soon covered up with his normal facial expression.

I sighed. If only he knew how much I would want to be seen with him; show him off to everyone, prove that someone actually likes me for who I am, but Klaus knows nothing about me. "No, I just don't want Elena to scream the place down when she sees you."

Klaus chuckled, "Your little sister is adorable."

"Why, because she likes you? Or are you just being a creep?" I teased, knowing the obvious reason. Everyone loves Elena. She's always first choice, Mom always says it is because she's younger and more delicate but it isn't. Elena is beautiful, funny, sweet, she has many friends and has the potential to go very far. I'm just the typical teenager who struggles with school. "Seriously though, you should go." I added, a little louder than a whisper, wishing that he wouldn't go, that he wouldn't leave me.

"If you want," Klaus replied and I could feel my heart sink a little knowing that he was going. "but I'll be back."

And just like that, he walked out the front door and left.

*tvd*

"Do you mind explaining to me what the hell happened last night?" was all I heard as I shut my car door and started walking to the school building. Bonnie was following behind quickly, desperate to get any information out of me but unfortunately for her, I didn't feel like talking.

"Nothing, he just came to return my jumper that I had forgotten from the meet and greet, that's all." I answered as I tried my hardest to avoid any further questions. Changing the subject, I remembered how Klaus had said about Kol last night. "So how are you and Kol?"

Bonnie immediately blushed and I smiled, glad that things were going well for her. "Good." I gave her that look that said 'girl please' and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's perfect. It's just.." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, hesitating on whether to continue.

"What?" I nudged her, telling her to finish what she was saying.

"He doesn't tell me much about his life, I know nothing about his family or where he lives, or even who he lives with. It's just kind of frustrating, you know?" I pursed my lips and wondered.

Hoping to cheer my friend up, I responded, "I'm sure it's just a sensitive subject or something, he'll talk to you about his life when his ready."

*tvd*

Kol paced back and forth through the living room.

"You are going to make a hole in the floor if you carry on." Finn, one of Kol's brothers, joked. Elijah, another one of the many siblings, glared at Finn and went back into deep thought.

"Why is he back here? He has no reason to be." Kol was confused, curious and maybe even a tad fearful. The family had scattered to such a small town for a reason.

"I'm sure Niklaus was just taking a quick visit." Elijah, the oldest and most mature, reasoned. No one could think of a valid reason why he would come to Mystic Falls, of all magnificent countries and cities around the world, to come to.

"Then why was he at the Forbes residence?" Finn pointed out while taking a sip of his alcohol. He didn't care much about Klaus' return than his brothers did, Klaus was nothing to him, not anymore.

"I don't know," Kol replied honestly and truthfully. "but I'm going to find out what my brother is doing here. He will not ruin our family again."

**And so the Originals are here! Rebekah has yet to be written but she will be here shortly. I know it is short but I will be updating soon, promise. It will probably be tomorrow or Monday. Once again, thanks for reading.**

**Question: Which character should I include more or introduce? I'm sorry for the lack of Elena but she will be in more chapters to come, I assure you. **

**Just a little warning that if I do write Stefan he will probably be OOC, that's a maybe though. We'll see what happens. **

**Also, please review it? Reading and liking the chapter is one thing but reviewing it is another; it makes me so happy. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating quicker but I'm still really busy with school and everything, I hope you will all understand.**

**Just wanted to say that as a HUGE klaroline shipper, I'm so excited for episode 7 of TVD! I will not post any spoilers here but let's just say that I can not wait any longer. Bring me episode 7 please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

Caroline groaned as she heard the doorbell ring, she had finally just started to focus on studying. Not really caring about her appearance, she opened the door to see someone she wasn't really expecting. Kol Augosto. The confusion was evident on her face as she stared at Kol, who had a strangely familiar smirk on his face.

"Um…hi?" Caroline said, rather awkwardly you might add. She was trying to make conversation, the quicker Kol was gone the faster she get back to her studying.

"Can I come in?" He requested and Caroline nodded slowly, only being nice to him for Bonnie's sake. "You have a lovely home." He commented. The British accent did not go unnoticed by Caroline, and of course it reminded her of him. The person she was trying to forget, she couldn't let him get under her skin.

"Thanks." She replied, almost whispering, while watching him curiously as he was looking at everything in such detail. "Are you searching for something or?" Caroline questioned, irritated with the small silence that was occurring.

Kol took a last glance around the room before answering, "No. I was wondering if you would like to join me and Bonnie for dinner tomorrow night. 7pm at the Mystic Grill, be there." He smiled and headed to the door but Caroline's voice stopped him.

"Woah, no way! I am not going on a date with you two while I sit there with no date!"

Kol chuckled at her little outburst. "Bring someone if you wish, darling. Until tomorrow." He waved his hand and walked out of the door.

Sighing, Caroline grabbed her phone.

Now who would be her date?

*tvd*

"Did you find or see anything?" Elijah asked through the phone.

"Nope, it was normal. I'll try and find out as much as I can tomorrow, 'Lijah. Give me some time." Kol answered, holding his phone in one hand and gripping the steering wheel with the other. Licking his lips, Elijah ended the call.

*tvd*

"So why are you going to this thing anyway? I thought Klaus was your boyfriend." Elena sniggered while watching her older sister finish adding accessories to her outfit. Caroline was wearing a simple, beautiful red dress that showed all of her curves perfectly with black heels. She rolled her eyes at her sister and shook the lingering thought of Klaus out of her mind. _I'm just acting like a teenage girl who is in love with a celebrity_, Caroline thought. "You look pretty." She added with a smile.

"Thank you." Caroline responded with her bubbly smile before taking a small breath as the doorbell rang. "Ready."

She opened the door to see her date, Damon Salvatore, casually waiting for her, holding his arm out for her. "You look gorgeous." He said and both linked arms.

….

"I'm surprised you didn't come with Stefan." Bonnie said to Caroline while both boys were talking, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Chuckling, she replied, "Stefan is my friend only, Bon."

"Didn't seem like that in English."

Fortunately, Kol quickly turned to Caroline and changed the subject, thankful to her.

"I heard you met Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline's face blushed a little and her eyes widened at the name. Did **everyone **have to bring up him? Even his name made her want to sigh with happiness; his accent, his good looks and his charm. Just when you had started to forget about him.. "Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. How was it? Did you get along?" He questioned, almost like it was an investigation, Kol was staring at Caroline so intensely.

"I only went for my sister." Kol nodded and backed off a little, much to Caroline's pleasure. She did not want to talk about Klaus anymore. "So Damon…tell us about yourself."

Luckily, he happily obliged. "Well I live with my brother, Stefan, the broody brother. Oh, I'm very interested in woman." Kol and Damon both tapped the glass of their drink together in agreement. Caroline grimaced but tried to stay optimistic, first impressions shouldn't always count, she thought.

*tvd*

Caroline sneaked back into her room as everyone was sleeping and switched the light on. Jumping back in fright, she noticed a figure sitting in her pink chair. Klaus.

"What? How did you even get in?! Oh my God! I'm going to KILL you!" She whispered loudly with an angry expression on her face. He had the nerve to chuckle, but her nerves were calmed a little when she saw him, sexy as hell she might add. Mentally slapping herself for thinking that, Caroline came back to the main subject, not letting him distract her. "Get out!"

"As you wish, but may I add that you look rather ravishing this evening." He whispered softly before quietly leaving.

Caroline did not even try to hide the blush creeping on her face while she got comfortable into bed.

Meanwhile, Kol stumbled back into his house, a little tipsy from the drink. He noticed a note lying on the table, probably from Elijah saying he'd gone out for a stroll or something, Kol mumbled, uninterested.

_I see you, brother. _

_-Niklaus._

**This was not a long chapter at all, I know! I promise that the next one will definitely be long because I'll do it on the weekend, this was kind of rushed but oh well. **

**Also, Damon and Stefan will be coming more into the story. **

**WhySoCuriousGeorge - I miss Lexi too! I'm not quite sure if I'll add her to this story though, sorry.**

**Until next time then ;) Thanks for reading! please review? I'd be very grateful, also any suggestions will do fine. **


End file.
